A series of experiments will be undertaken to demonstrate more precisely the mechanism of actions of chlorinated hydrocarbon insecticides. Experiments will be designed to test and study the mechanisms of action of chlordecone (Kepone), a representative of chlorinated hydrocarbon insecticide. The brain, heart and liver functions during these adverse conditions will determined. We further proposed to evaluate chlordecone induced toxicity in calcium deficient and calcium sufficient rats. Our earlier work with environmental toxic substances and their effects in nutritional disorders showed that mechanism of action these subseances could be altered in animal fed nutritionally deficient and sufficient diets. Our preliminary work with one of the chlorinated hydrocarbon compounds, chlordane, did show the altered metabolism of this compound in iron deficient rats. However, we have not determined the completed mechanisms and interaction involved. Also, very little information is available on the mechanism of action of chlorinated hydrocarbon compounds in calcium deficient and sufficient conditions in rats. The investigator's background work in dealing with other environmental toxicants such as beryllium and their effects in nutritional deficient and sufficient rats, will give the experience and competence to pursue the proposed project.